ThePC
by hotshot777
Summary: The PC are back and better than ever! But while Dylan is having problems with her eating, everyone else is having problems with their guy. Will the Clique stick through these tough times? rated T cuz i felt like it
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Could you guys please review? Its my first story so its probably going to suck but oh well. Practice makes perfect right?**

Disclaimer: consider this story disclaimed

Massie Block: Still great. Still Alpha. Still Beautiful. And who says that skater boys can't make good BFs? Massie has her eyes on one of the new boys, but, thanks to her new jean wearing ex, she's not sure she'll be able to keep them there.

Alicia Rivera: Josh is everything she wanted and more. She thinks everything is going great, especially since the boys are at OCD. And since the boys and girls have to share ESP now, she'll now everything he's thinking. It should be great! So why isn't she so happy about it?

Dylan Marvil: Is on a new diet, trying to attract the opposite sex. The pig jokes really got to her. The question is, will she go to far?

Kristen Gregory: There's a new HART in school, and Kristen can barley keep from drooling. And when the new boy shows the hots for one of her friends, Kristen wants him even more.

Claire Lyons: Wants Cam back. For now. But what happens when a funny sk8er boi catches her attention? And why is Dylan not eating that much…she has Claire worried that her secret might be a little too much for TPC to bear.

The Boys (hey they have feelings too!)

Derrick Harrington: He's back and better than ever. All his attention is focused on two things. One: Soccer Two: Massie. But he's got a little competition and Massie is sweet on the new guy. No problem right? He'll get her back…he hopes.

Cam Fisher: Can't believe how stupid he was. Now all he wants is Claire, Claire, and Claire. Sure there's a couple new guys in town. Like Claire would give them the time of day. She always comes back to him…right?

Josh Hotz: How the hell is he supposed to get a good grade in ESP with the hottest girl in school right there? He was barely passing before, and now he's supposed to spill his secrets to her in front of everybody? He wants to open up to her, but what if she doesn't like a sensitive guy?

Matt Harling: Just came from Boston to Westchester with his best friend and his board. Instantly falls for the most popular girl in school. But will her ex get in his way? Or worse, his best friend?

Jake Mishca: Life couldn't be better. He's got his best friend, his skateboard, and a new, smart, soccer hottie drooling after him. But when he meets the shy girl form Florida, will he change his rebellious tune? Could he actually, gulp, care about her?

**Authors Note: Please review. I need help with the whole Alicia/Josh storyline I couldn't think of a single thing. Thanks a bunch xoxoxoxoxoxo luv u all**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This story's not mine. Well the plot is, but all the characters belong to Lisa Harrison.

Chapter 1

Massie Block twirled in front of her mirror. She was, at the least, a 9.7 with her super skinny black jeans and royal purple halter-top that hugged her new curves very nicely. She slipped on purple heels from DKNY and grabbed her new Coach tote. Her newly layered chocolate brown hair looked great in two, slightly messy braids and a royal purple headband. Massie put on her new oversized Juicy glasses and glossed her lips. She had gone with the natural make-up look today, only a little blush and eye make-up.

"Well Bean, what do you think of the new and improved Massie Block?" She asked her adorable black pug. Bean barked and ran in circles around her owner. "I thought so," Massie giggled.

She walked to her family's Range Rover and leaned against the side, waiting for her best friend to emerge from the guesthouse. When Claire finally came out, Massie gasped. _Well, damn. Looks like Claire's ready to break some hearts. _Claire's new bangs fell into her eyes, just like they were supposed to. Massie had to admit; her friend could totally pull of the whole shaggy bangs "I'm totally helpless, come help me, you hot boy" look. She had on light wash, jean, short shorts and a white-and-gold off the shoulder tee. Her make up was natural and barely there but it suited her blue eyes, white blond hair, and newly tanned and toned body. Her light blue stilettos accentuated her long legs, and her shirt also hugged her new curves. Everything was totally designer thanks to her dad's new promotion.

"Ehmagawd, Massie you look great!" Claire shouted. She gave her best friend a hug and said, "Derrigton is so going to regret calling you immature! Your outfit is totally ah-mazing!" She smiled, showing of her blinding white teeth.

"Thanks. But who are you, and what have you done with my Ked-loving Claire?" Claire laughed lightly.

"Oh, she's in the bathroom, tied up and duct-taped," Claire said playing along. They both laughed and climbed into the car.

"Hey Isaac! How are you?" Claire asked. She dropped her gold and white messenger bag with the words "Sun, Sand, and Surf" embroidered along the flap onto the floor.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking Claire," he said as he pulled out of the driveway.

Massie pulled out her limited edition gold Chanel compact and checked her make up. Snapping it shut, she reviewed Claire one more time.

"I have to say, Kuh-laire, you look really, really good. Totally going to break Cam's heart when he sees you! Especially since you got the new French mani-pedi."

Claire blushed and smiled slightly. "You really think so?" she asked.

Massie smiled at her reassuringly. "No. I know so."

Claire's smile got bigger as they pulled up in front of Alicia's mansion. They heard the slight tapping of her heels and knew she was coming. She slid in gracefully, looking absolutely gorgeous, as usual. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun on top of her head and she was wearing a white cami with a red blazer on top. On her impossibly long legswere boots and pencil, dark-wash jeans.

"Hey girls! You both look great!" Alicia smiled her most dazzling smile. She took out some lip-gloss and carefully applied it to her lips. "Seriously, I love your shoes Massie. And Claire, those shorts look ah-mazing on you."

"Thanks. You look perfect as usual," Claire said. "I'd rate you a…" She drifted off when Massie raised her perfectly polished hand.

"No rating until everyone's here and we're at school. You should know the rules by now, Kuh-laire," Massie snapped, her voice sharper than she intended it to be.

Claire lowered her head and mumbled, "Sorry. My bad." She looked up at Massie, waiting to see if she was forgiven. Apparently she was.

"No problem. Just think a little next time."

Suddenly the car door flew open to revel a tall, skinny redhead in an electric blue dress over a pair of dark wash flair jeans. She stuck her blue flats into the car, the rest of her tanned body following swiftly. Her slightly curly hair bounced over her shoulders and fell to her ribs.

"Que pasa, muchachas atractivas?" Dylan asked, plopping herself down next to Claire. Her expensive bag was dropped on the ground without much thought.

"What does that mean?" Claire asked her. It wasn't like Dylan to sound so bilingual.

"It means 'What's up, sexy girls?' My mom made me learn a few phrases last night, so of course I learned some cool ones," Dylan rolled her eyes.

Claire, Massie, and Alicia laughed. They started talking about a shopping trip they should make that Saturday when Isaac honked. Apparently, he was trying to get the attention of a small girl with dirty blond hair. She looked up and started running toward them. Her entire frame was made of muscle, although it was hard to tell underneath her long skirt and baggy sweatshirt. She bounced into the car, closing the door firmly behind her.

"Hey Kristen," the four girls chorused, then giggled. When they looked at Kristen trying to struggle out of ill-fitting clothes while also trying to buckle her seatbelt, the giggles became full blown hysteria.

"Stop, I'm going to ruin my make-up," Massie giggled weakly. They girls all took out their compacts and fixed their faces, still laughing. Kristen had managed to get out of her baggy clothes, and was now wearing a destroyed jean mini-skirt with bright green, wedge flip-flops. Her spring green, silk cami looked great with her skin, and the destroyed mini-jean jacket looked great with the cami. Her hair looked smooth and silky, falling straight down to the middle of her back.

"Well girls, I know for sure the boys won't know what hit them," Massie said looking in satisfaction at her four best friends. They exchanged high-fives.

"Ok, I should get at least 10 gossip points on this one," Alicia started. The girls instantly assumed their gossip positions, getting ready for the latest bit of news. "There are two new guys at are school this year. I've met them and they are, like, total HARTs. Both their mom's own an exclusive make up company, while their dads are two of the best surgeons in the country. People come from, like, Nebraska just to be cut open by them. My dad had to defend Jake's mom when one of the buyers said the product was giving them bad skin. Daddy won, of course, but as a constellation thing-a-majig, Matt's dad offered to do plastic surgery on her. Now she's one of the best models in Italy right now. And they're coming to our school!"

"I'll believe it when I see it. No one could be _that _much of a HART," Massie said.

**Authors Note: **What do you think? It's kinda rough, but I hope you like it. Thanks for reading! xoxoxoxoxoxo luv u all


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I wish right? This story and its characters are Lisa's of course. And the song is by Avril Lavigne

Chapter 2

Derrick Harrington stepped out of his best friend's brother's car. He nervously adjusted his t-shirt and brand new ripped jeans. He resettled his backpack on his broad shoulders and flipped his shaggy hair out of his eyes. _Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breath out. _So what if she went to the same school as him now. Just because he had realized he had kind of missed her over the summer didn't mean for one second he wanted her back. Oh God, that was bullshit.

His best friend, Cam Fisher, got out of the car to stand next to him. He looked cool and relaxed, his black hair slightly messy and his muscular shoulders pushed back in confidence. But, Derrick knew him way to well, so he could detect look of panic set deep into his friends mismatched eyes. He smirked; at least he wasn't the only worried one.

"Dudes," a deep voice came from behind them. They turned so they were facing Cam's older brother, Harris. "Just relax. Girls don't bite. Much," he added as an afterthought.

"Dude, that's gross," Derrick informed the older boy. Harris just smiled and started the car, pulling out of the parking lot with a small wave.

"Come on, Harrington, how bad could it be? We might have one class with them, tops." Cam started walking towards the campus, expecting Derrigton to follow. What he didn't know was that his reassurance had only made Derrick gloomier.

He couldn't focus on Derrick and his problems right now, though. He had problems of his own. Big problems. Sure, he played it cool around the guys, but he was still hurting from his break up. How had he let her go that easily…no, stop it Fisher. She was a snoop who thought he was cheating on her with Nikki. He hadn't been able to explain. Maybe there wasn't anything to explain. He had lied to Claire about Nikki, but for her not to believe him when he said he didn't like her was just wrong. He shook his head, trying to get Claire's broken expression out of his head, but it was impossible. It was like the image was burned to his eyelids.

"Hey Fisher, Derrick, wait up!" a voice called to their left. Cam looked up to see Josh running towards them, holding on to his beloved Yankee's hat so it wouldn't blow away. His Etnies slapped the pavement as he came to a stop by them. "Hey," Josh said again, shaking out his long shorts and Ralph Lauren polo. He took off his hat, and then put it back on in a nervous gesture. He did this several times as Derrick and Cam greeted him.

"I wonder where everyone is," Josh said, looking around the campus in a phony search for his other friends. Cam looked at Derrick and smirked, knowing where his new friend thoughts really were.

Derrick rolled his eyes and said, "Dude, she's not here yet. Trust me, we would have noticed." Cam threw an elbow into his stomach, using his eyes to tell him to shut up.

"Damn it," Josh mumbled under his breath. "What do you think Alicia looks like now? I haven't seen her since she went to Spain eight weeks ago. I bet she looks hot."

"Whipped," Derrick coughed to Cam. Cam cackled, while Josh turned bright red. He jumped Derrick, playfully punching him in the stomach. Derrick caught him in a neck hold, keeping him in an uncomfortable position before Cam knocked them both down. They started play fighting until Cam stopped and stared at five figures walking towards the front lawn of the school.

"Dude, what's with…" Derrick started to ask, before he saw what his friend was staring at. He didn't finish his sentence as he looked at the tan brunette walking towards him. He couldn't believe it. How could he have dumped _that!_ He realized his mouth was open in shock and quickly closed it.

Cam was just as amazed. He had never seen Claire look this, well, this hot to be honest. He looked at his leggy ex and swallowed. Getting over Claire just got that much harder. He took a deep breath, but still couldn't take his eyes of Claire.

Josh was the only happy one. He looked at the Spanish beauty that was so close to becoming his girlfriend. His eyes traveled up her body, saving her face for last, knowing that when he saw it he would probably lose his train of thought. And he was right.

"_Damn," _all three boys whispered.



"Here's the plan. We walk to _Best Damn Thing _until we get to our tree, where we decide what we should do in the halls," Massie said. "Do you all get it? If you see the boys, just play it cool. This means you, Alicia."

"Hey! I resent that!" Alicia said, though the two red spots on her cheeks had nothing to do with her blush. Dylan, Kristen, and Claire all laughed while Massie shot her friend a knowing look. "Kay, fine! Some friends you are!"

That just made them all laugh harder. Isaac pulled to a stop and the girls stepped out after their goodbyes and thanks had been said. "Ok guys. It's the chorus we're walking to. Heads up, backs straight, shoulders back. And make sure you swing your hips Kristen."

They all took a deep breath and started walking towards the huge oak in front of the school. Their walks were perfect, almost model worthy. _Your not not not gonna get any better, you won't won't won't, you won't get rid of me never, like it or not, even though she's a lot like me, we're not the same. And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle you don't know trouble I'm a hell of a scandal me, I'm a scene I'm dram queen I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen._

As they strutted across the parking lot, they all felt hundreds of eyes on them. Claire looked around and spotted three hot soccer players gaping like fish. She nudged Alicia and nodded her head toward the boys. Alicia giggled and nudged Massie who nudged Dylan, who in turn nudged Kristen. They all giggled and smiled as they saw the boys making complete fools of themselves and not even caring.

"That'll teach them to never dump a member of the PC!" Massie whispered to her friends. They all giggled harder. They strutted the rest of the way to their tree, smirking at all their own private thoughts.

_OMG! Derrigt-Derrick-looks great in jeans! How come he never dressed like that when we went out? Oh, who gives a rat's ass? He looks ah-dorable. No Massie stop. You've cried way to many times over that stupid boy. Sweet, caring, totally hot, stupid boy, but still. Pull yourself together girl! _Massie thought to herself

_Look at Cam! He looks way hot! And the way he's staring at me! A little creepy, but kind of sweet all the same. And his eyes! They look way better than I imagined them. _Claire giggled. _I bet Nikki loves them, too, _she thought sourly, switching into the sudden mood swings that got so much more common with her period.

_Josh is HOT! God, how did he get so damn good looking? _Alicia thought, smiling.

They reached their tree. "Okay, guys. It's time to focus. We all look ah-mazingly hot in our new clothes. And I'm pleased to say Kuh-laire is looking just as good as me!" Massie exclaimed.

"Thanks," Claire said blushing. She was so glad she had gone shopping two days before. "I think we all look great! Of course!" She laughed along with her friends. "What tune are we going to walk along to in the halls Massie?"

"How 'bout you decide, Claire? I think we should start switching off," Massie said. She was trying to be nicer this year. To her friends, at least. If the LBRs thought Massie Block was going to start treating them kindly, they were in for a big surprise.

"Um. Okay. I think we should walk to that song _The Great Escape._ You guys know, the one by Boys like Girls. I also think we should be laughing and smiling in a way that says, 'My summer was so much better than yours I'm still laughing about it.'" Claire looked around nervously. Everyone was debating, looking to see what Massie said about this new idea.

"Well, Kuh-laire, I have to say this looks like it's going to be a good school year for you. I absolutely love the idea. Now all we have to do is think about something funny." Massie tapped her manicured finger against her lip, thinking.

"Like when I pushed Dylan into the pool with a white tank top on?" Kristen giggled. Claire started cracking up.

"Ehmagawd! I told you never, ever, ever to bring that up again!" Dylan slapped Kristen on the arm while Claire continued to laugh.

"Our we could remember Todd spitting juice on Tiny Nathan (**N/A not sure that's the right name but I'm way to lazy to look it up)** when Massie came out in her bikini!" Alicia said. All they girls started laughing, making their way to the front doors.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This is really beginning to annoy me

Disclaimer: This is really beginning to annoy me. If I owned this story I would tell all you guys don't worry.

Massie and her friends walked through the front doors, still laughing at Claire's brother and his friend. That, of course, led to other topics that they all laughed at too. Claire waved to Layne and her other friends, ignoring the PC's mutters of LBR. All the girls were enjoying the stares of their classmates, weather they were being stared at in jealousy or lust. Kristen and Claire stopped at their lockers first, pulling out their history books. They had been overjoyed yesterday when they found out they had five of their seven classes together.

Their personalized lockers were professionally done, thanks to Massie. Kristen's was painted different tones of green on the inside, reminding her of a soccer field. Little soccer magnets held up pictures of David Beckam and her friends. There was a large mirror for her to check herself in, while all her books and folders were neatly organized. Claire's was very bright. The yellows were nicely offset by the orange and red stationary set she had bought. She too had pictures of her friends and a large one of the whole cast and crew of Dial L for Loser. Her magnets were shaped as the sun, matching the rest of her locker. The mirror she had hung said her name in red at the top, still leaving plenty of space for her to check her reflection. Both girls placed their make up bags in their lockers for later.

Dylan's locker was a little down the hall from Kristen and Claire's. Her locker was painted many varying shades of blue, and her magnets were shaped like little, dark blue stars holding up pictures similar to Kristen's. Her mirror was a bit larger and she also had a white board and calendar to mark down her school assignments (Claire and Kristen never forgot school assignments, so really what would be the point?). She took out her math book, scowling at the familiar artwork on the cover.

Massie and Alicia's lockers were next to each other, like Claire and Kristen. Alicia's mirror was very extravagant, covering her half of locker door. She also had a white board calendar arrangement, her magnets red hearts. She had the same stationary as Claire, though hers was white and went great with her bright red locker. All her binders and folders were white and red too. She pulled out her art appreciation book and shoved it roughly into her bag.

Massie's locker was, by far, the best. Everything was purple and silver, and it was all organized very neatly. Her mirror took up almost all of her locker door, so she could see her whole body in it. Near the top was a purple and silver customized calendar of the Pretty Committee. This month was a picture of them all at the beach, lying down to get a tan. It had been taken from above and everybody was doing something different. Claire was reading the script of a movie she was considering doing while Dylan sunbathed next to her. Kristen was playing games on her cell phone and Alicia was reading Seventeen magazine. Massie was lying back on a purple towel in a silver bikini, listening to her new, limited edition, purple iPod. Massie smiled at the memory of that perfect day, looking at it as she pulled out her math book.

"Attention students! Will everybody please make his or her way to the auditorium for an emergency announcement. Everybody will be skipping first period," a shrill voice said through the cheap loudspeakers.

"YES!!" Dylan's loud yell was the only sound in the long hall. Everybody started laughing in a good way at her. You know one of those "We're laughing with you not at you" laughs.

"Come awn, we have to get a seat in the back. The father away from that crow voice, the better!" Massie started walking, no scratch that, strutting towards the doors, expecting her friends to follow. They did, of course.

Massie took a deep breath when they walked outside, observing her domain with loving eyes. She didn't love that she was at school. Who would? She loved that everyone on campus loved her. Or envied her. Either one was fine with her. Claire and Dylan were laughing at a joke Kristen made, and Alicia was searching for something in her backpack. Massie walked down the steps carefully, seeing as she was wearing heels. Walking towards the auditorium, she turned her head so she could be part of the conversation.

"LOOK OUT!" a voice screamed from her left. Massie whipped her head around to see a tall boy coming strait at her on a skateboard. His arms were waving wildly around his head as he tried to keep his balance. Massie stepped out of the way, only to realize he would run into the steps if he didn't jump off. As he rolled by her she grabbed his arm and pulled him off. They tumbled to the ground, Massie somehow ending up cradled in his arms, sitting on his muscular chest. The board ran into the hard stone, snapping in half.

"Uh…thanks. That was really stupid of me. I knew I was going to fast," The boy's deep voice was right in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. When she realized she was still sitting on his chest, she pulled herself up, stepping away from the toned arms that had held her moments before. The skater also got up, removing his helmet from his head. Massie nearly gasped when he shook out his buttery blond hair. His eyes were bright blue and his full mouth was turned up in a small smile. He had even skin and a nice fashion sense, the baggy jeans and Pac Sun t-shirt screaming casual and flirty. His eyes traveled up and down Massie before settling on her eyes, though they would occasionally dart to her fully glossed lips. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Now problem," Massie said, trying to keep herself from getting lost in his eyes. She stuck out her hand and said, "My name's-"

"Ehmagawd! We're going to be late! Damn it, come on girl, save introductions for later." Kristen pulled Massie's arm and started speed walking towards the auditorium. Massie looked back at the gorgeous boy, trying to break free of her friend's iron-hard clasp.

"Sorry about your skate board!" Massie called back to him, noting with glee that he looked slightly disappointed that she was being pulled away. She turned back to her friends and started to lead the way to the assembly. They walked in just before the crow-lady was about to start. Massie glared at the LBRs that had filled the back row until they moved. The PC sank into the chairs, composing their expressions into bored model looks. People were turning around and whispering, some girls glaring at their fabulous outfits and hair. Massie looked at them all with the same look: Yes I'm too good to be true. Get over it.

Then she looked over the rest of the audience, searching for Derrigton or the Skater Boy. She found Derek first, once again noticing how good he looked when he was in jeans, tanned, and toned. She looked away when he glanced back at her, and then, after a quick second, boldly lifted her eyes to his. They stared at each other before Kemp captured his attention. She shook her head, trying to clear it of the electricity her old crush had created there. This was going to be WAY too complicated.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Yeah, story's not mine

Disclaimer: Yeah, story's not mine. Well I wrote it, but…yeah, you know.

BTW THE POINT OF VIEW CHANGES FROM CLAIRE TO MASSIE AFTER THE CROW'S DONE SPEAKING!

Claire bit her nail, looking around the gym for a head of black hair and pair of mismatched eyes. She blushed when Kristen swatted her hand away from her mouth; she knew better by now. She switched instead to pulling lose threads from her shorts as her eyes continued their search. Brown, brown, blond, brown, blond, blond, blond…black. Messy black hair three rows up and to her left. But it wasn't Cam that she was looking at. No it was somebody completely different.

He was sitting next to the boy Massie had pulled off the skateboard before the assembly. His skateboard was on the ground by his feet, and every few seconds he would push his toe on one end, making the other rise. Then he would let back down softly. His hair was black, but it wasn't long like Cam's. The sides were cut short, the back hair stood up, and his long spiky bangs fell into his eyes. Claire couldn't tell the color from the angle he was sitting at. He had full lips and a straight, freckled nose. His cheeks were a ruddy color from the sun, but it completed his look and made him even more handsome. He had on loose shorts and a t-shirt, but Claire could see his fairly muscular arms from where she was sitting.

She didn't notice how much she was staring at this beautiful new boy until Massie poked her. Claire started from her seat with a jump, falling off her chair completely. Massie started laughing at her, while Claire got up and glared at her friend.

"What were you staring at? You looked like a deer," Massie said, still giggling. Claire blushed again and simply pointed to the new boy's chair.

"The blond? Yeah, he's hot. But, Claire, baby, he's mine."

"I wasn't talking about the blond. Look at the hottie next to him," Claire said, sighing. She trailed her eyes over his perfect body to his perfect face, smiling slightly.

"Yeah...I still like the blond better. But it's my own opinion."

"Your own wrong opinion," Claire joked. Massie gave her a glare, but she wasn't able to keep the smile off her face.

"ATTENTION, STUDENTS!" a voice squawked from the stage. Claire and Massie cringed, while all the whispers stopped around them. "Thank you. And welcome back to OCD. Or I should say, BOCD. Welcome to all our new students! But because we have so many new people at our wonderful school, we are running out of locker space. We ask that all students share their lockers with their partner. You will find out who it is in your second period class, so we ask that you aren't late!" The principle walked off the stage before practically sprinting back on. "And everyone have a wonderful day."

"Whoever my partner is they better not mess it up. Or I'll mess them up. I spent forever designing ALL of ours. This sucks." Massie picked up her bag angrily and put on her sunglasses. She hoped she would at least get someone clean. If they were also hot, so be it. As they filed out of the gym, her friends headed their separate ways. Claire and Kristen went to art ('cause it was second period and all) Dylan went grumbling off to history, and Alicia followed Massie to English.

As soon as the two friends got through the door, they claimed seats in the back of the class. Pulling out their books, they prepared themselves for an hour or so of boredom. It turned out to be just that. Massie was almost asleep when the teacher handed out of piece of paper. She lazily turned her eyes to the ordinary piece of paper, black print, size 12, Times font. She started when she realized that it was the locker list. She scanned the page, looking for her name. She found Alicia's first, though. _Cameron Fisher._ Poor Claire.

She pasted over all the LBR names she didn't know before she finally found hers. _Matt Harling. _The name rang a bell in Massie's head, but she couldn't put her finger on it. _Oh well, _she thought_. Please God, let him be clean!_ She looked down when her phone vibrated. She grinned and joined her friend's text chat.

Claire: Hey 

Massie: HI 

Dylan: So, Mass, who did you get?

Massie: You guys first.

Dylan: Fine b that way! I got Jake Bell, u know that little artist who's actually really funny. And Nicole said he was really clean 2! 

Claire: I got Derek  Srry Mass.

Massie: S'okay. Now when I come to c u at ur locker, he can c what he's missin'!

Alicia: U go babe! I got Cam though  Srry Claire. But now u can follow Massie's line of strategy!

Claire: Oh yea!

Massie: Kristin?

Kristin: Who the hell is Jake Mishca?!

Alicia: He's one of those HARTS I told you about. U no the new 1s.

Massie: That's it!

Claire: What's it?

Massie: I knew I had heard his name b4!

Dylan: Whose?

Massie: I mean, it's so obvious now!

Alicia: Massie tell us or shut up.

Kristen: I agree with Alicia.

Dylan: Me 2

Claire: Me 3

Massie: My partner's name! Matt Harling!

Claire: No way! Lucky!

Massie was about to respond when the bell rang. She slid her customized Juicy Sidekick into her bag and slid out of her seat. "Let's just hope he's clean," she joked to Alicia. Her friend laughed as the merged with the usual hallway traffic. They found Claire and Kristen watching Dylan get a drink of water. "Come on you guys, I want to see if Leesh is right or not."

"I so am! Have I ever reported wrong? Seriously you guys are so lucky. I wish I had gotten Josh." Alicia sighed dramatically. Dylan and Massie looked at each and grinned while Kristen and Claire made bad impression of someone swooning. Alicia blushed, and mumbled something about suing when the turned to the hallway with their lockers.

"This is a problem," Massie said. She wanted to meet Matt _now. _And she didn't want to push and shove through all these LBRs. She stood there a few seconds before deciding to take action. Sliding off one of her shoes, she balanced on one foot. With her right hand she took the shoe and banged it loudly on a closed locker ten times. The whole hall went silent as she smirked and slid the shoe back on her foot. She smiled sweetly and asked, "Which one of you is Matt Harling?" her clear voice carrying over everybody's heads.

A hand shot up in the air near her locker and a deep voice shouted, "Yo!" She couldn't see the face yet but now at least she didn't have to look.

She started to move through the crowd, when Claire spoke. "Get back to your business people! God, is something wrong with you, or do you just have nothing better to do that stare at us? Yeah, we're hot, but still! Kind of rude, don't you think?"

Alicia and Dylan laughed while Kristen cackled and Massie smiled. In the back of the crowd two laughs reached their ears. "Well at least some of them have a sense of humor," Dylan said as people started moving again.

Massie shoved through some seventh graders before she saw a clear pocket with no people. She veered to the left and strutted the rest of the length to her locker with Alicia by her side while the rest of her friends went off in search of their books. She scanned the faces by her locker, looking for one that was unfamiliar. When her eyes crossed over a boy with buttery blond hair, she did a double take. But no, there he was, leaning against her locker, smiling directly at her. His friend was staring off in to the distance before he hit _the boy_ on the shoulder and left down the hall. _Ehmagawd, Ehmagawd, Ehmagawd! This is so great!_ Massie smiled at him before walking straight up to him and leaning on Alicia's locker, saying, "My name's Massie."



Matt's POV

"Dude, where's your board?" Jake whispered. The two friends were sitting in their new school's auditorium, or something like that.

"I was going to fast down the sidewalk and lost my balance. I would be in a hospital if that girl hadn't pulled me off." Matt sank down deeper in his seat, trying to ignore all the stares he was getting.

"What girl, man? Does she have hot friends? Can you hook me up?" Jake started to form plans to go out with the girl's friends before Matt had even replied.

"I have no idea what her name is. And if her friends look anything like her, they're going to be gorgeous. She was so hot. And a brunet, too. One of the many up sides to being fabulously wealthy."

"By having brown hair?"

"No, by meeting incredibly hot girls with brown hair. She was really, really, totally pretty, man, like you don't even know." Matt smirked when he remembered how her lips looked so full and soft…

"Well then you'll just have to find her, won't you? Can't let all that fabulous hotness go to waste!" Matt laughed at his friend's joke. Jake always knew how to make something funny. He was about to reply when he was cut off by a horrible noise coming from the stage. He cringed and his friend visibly jumped from his seat. (**N/A not going to repeat what she said if you want to read it, scroll up) **"Well, come on, time for school!" Jake said with such fake enthusiasm Matt just had to chuckle. They grabbed their backpacks left. Jake nudged along his skateboard with his foot until the got outside.

"Crap. My next class is on the complete opposite side of the school," Matt groaned.

"Mine too." Jake sighed and jumped on his board, pushing off with his left foot. He started to roll leisurely down the pathway.

"Oh so what? You're just going to leave me here?" Matt yelled after him. Jake turned around and saluted him before rolling farther down the sidewalk. "Don't trip!"

"Have fun walking!" was the reply that drifted back to him as Jake rounded a corner. Matt shook his head and headed off to Spanish. He was almost late but dodged in the doors right in time. He sat down in the last seat available, right in front of the teacher's desk. He tried to grasp the unfamiliar words as the floated in and out of his ears, but he couldn't pay attention. His mind kept on drifting back to the girl. The way she felt so soft in his arms, how she smelled so good. Her sparkling eyes and musical voice that sounded like wind chimes. He found himself grinning like an idiot for most of the class.

"Here you go. Make sure you remember you partners name!" The teacher said handing out a sheet of plain white paper. His eyes lazily scrolled down the page until he found his name. _Massie Block…_well, at least she sounded interesting. Locker 243, in the main hall. That was a good thing at least. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and looked up at the teacher. But she was lecturing two giggling girls on the other side of the room. He took out his envy and flipped it open.

Jake: Hey who did you get?

Matt: Massie Block?

Jake: Dude, I heard about her. She is really rich and really pretty. At least that's what I heard from the guys next to me. The girls on the other side said she was spoiled and a bitch with no friends, just minions. But the were ugly, so they are probably jealous of her.

Matt:  well that's a good thing. Hbu, who did you get?

Jake: Kristen Gregory. Captain of the soccer team and one of Massie's friends. Apparently there are five of 'them'. Massie and Kristen, then Alicia Rivera (you remember her, the hot Spanish chick?), Dylan Marvil, daughter to that talk show host, and an actress.

Matt: Who?

Jake: Claire Lyons. That girl my sister was going on and on and on about. She was in Dial L for Loser, and is supposed to be really good, even though it was her first movie.

Matt: Man, we just got here, and already you have a gossip channel. I think there are some girl traits in your system dude.

Jake: Haha. I can see y ur my friend. (_n/a I hope you realize that Jake is like an Alicia) _

Matt: I think it's because of my unmatchable charm, superb intelligence, and dastardly good looks.

Jake: No, no, I think I just felt sorry for you.

Matt was about to respond with a rather witty comeback when the bell rang. He shoved everything in his backpack and headed outside, only to find his friend smiling at a mediocre girl who walked past. She blushed and walked away.

"You cut class again, didn't you? Dude, it's our first day and we just had our first class." Matt crossed his arms and glared at his friend, who gave him a slow smile and a yawn.

"Don't have a heart attack dude. I only skipped fifteen minutes. Our teacher handed out that sheet early. The old bat didn't even notice I was gone 'cause she's blind or something."

Matt shook his head and started to walk towards his new locker. Jake walked with him and helped him find it. He had spent his fifteen minutes of free time finding his own locker, and had already memorized the order the lockers went in. He had a photographic memory and tended to do weird things when he had free time. When he finally reached the right one, he didn't see the owner in sight. He leaned against it to wait for Massie, absently fingering a hole at the bottom of his shirt, when he heard a loud bang repeated three times over.

Everybody went quite, and a voice drifted to Matt's ears over the silence. "Which one of you is Matt Harling?" The voice rang a bell, but he couldn't quite recall where he had heard the melodious tones before.

He stuck his hand in the air and shouted, "Yo!" He stood on his tiptoes to see Massie, but there where to many people in the way. He had leaned against the door again when he heard another sweet voice call out.

"Get back to your business people! God, is something wrong with you, or do you just have nothing better to do that stare at us? Yeah, we're hot, but still! Kind of rude, don't you think?" Jake and Matt looked at each other for a second before they started to laugh. All around them people started to grumble and moved out of the way for two of the most beautiful girls Matt had ever seen. He knew the one on the left he realized. Alicia, the laywer's daughter.

He came to a start when he recognized the one on the right, too. It was _her._ O my god. He felt a slow smile start across his face as he looked at her. _Well Jake's friends were defiantly right. What a hottie. _He barely noticed Jake saying goodbye, still watching her walk slowly toward him in those tight fitting jeans and a snug shirt. She finally looked at him, leaning on her locker, and Matt was delighted to see that she too, ginned when she saw him. She sauntered over to him boldly and leaned on the locker next to hers, looking up into his eyes. "My name's Massie."

**Omg thank you for the reviews! I'm sorry that I can't respond but my laptop is weird sometimes. I think I might tweak the whole Alicia/Josh thing and maybe just have like no problem for them. I love you all xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**This story is not mine. Sadly. **

_Sorry I haven't written in a while but life has been crazy. Anyway children, it's story time!_

Jake's POV

_La tee da tee tee. Where's my locker? Where's my locker? Ha-ha! There it is! _Jake sauntered over to the metal door and looked at it. It was normal, but through the cracks it looked clean. _So the soccer girl's pretty clean. I feel so bad for her,_ Jake thought with a wicked grin. He looked at the vintage Rolex on his arm, calculating how much time he had before his friend's class got out. 2 minutes. _I wonder if I can skate in the halls? Hmmmm…. I'm leaning towards no, but…where's the fun of living by the rules?_ He grabbed his board and set it gently rolling down the hall. Now, Matt had…Spanish right. Jake knew where that was…kind of. _Whatever. I'll just wing it._

He started whistling a tune as he turned the corner, looking around at his new surroundings. He looked to the right and was met by a sight of glorious eyes looking at him through the small window of the classroom's back door. The two orbs were sparkling in amusement, guessing how he was moving down the halls so quickly. He couldn't get a good look at the face, because the head turned away to one its friends. _Maybe I should go back and see…but no. What if it's a dude? Or an ugly chick! No, No. Better not risk it. _So Jake kept on rolling towards the Spanish class. He took out his phone to talk to his friend, wanting to know if he had to share a locker with a girl too.

Jake: Hey who did you get?

Matt: Massie Block?

Jake: Dude, I heard about her. She is really rich and really pretty. At least that's what I heard from the guys next to me. The girls on the other side said she was spoiled and a bitch with no friends, just minions. But the were ugly, so they are probably jealous of her.

Matt:  well that's a good thing. Hbu, who did you get?

Jake: Kristen Gregory. Captain of the soccer team and one of Massie's friends. Apparently there are five of 'them'. Massie and Kristen, then Alicia Rivera (you remember her, the hot Spanish chick?), Dylan Marvil, daughter to that talk show host, and an actress.

Matt: Who?

Jake: Claire Lyons. That girl my sister was going on and on and on about. She was in Dial L for Loser, and is supposed to be really good, even though it was her first movie.

Matt: Man, we just got here, and already you have a gossip channel. I think there are some girl traits in your system dude.

Jake: Haha. I can see y ur my friend.

Matt: I think it's because of my unmatchable charm, superb intelligence, and dastardly good looks.

Jake: No, no, I think I just felt sorry for you.

Jake put his phone away and leaned against the wall just as the bell rang, and people came barging out of the classrooms. A small, slightly cute girl glanced at him as she passed, so Jake grinned and winked, enjoying the way she turned pink and walked faster.

"You cut class again, didn't you? Dude, it's our first day and we just had our first class."

Jake turned his head to look at his friend, responding to his crossed arms with a lazy grin and yawn. He didn't want to admit it, but he was slightly touched by his best friend's worry over his education. Of course he couldn't say that. He would just sound lame.

"Don't have a heart attack dude. I only skipped fifteen minutes. Our teacher handed out that sheet early. The old bat didn't even notice I was gone 'cause she's blind or something." Jake said instead of the soft feelings inside him. Matt shook his head and started walking, Jake scooping up his board and following him. "Turn here. Your locker's right…here. Mine is on the far side."

Jake looked at all the people around him and his friend, trying to see their eyes, still wondering who possessed the ones he had seen on his way down the hall. He was broken out of his surveillance for the eyes by some loud banging noises, which shut the rest of the hall up pretty nice.

"Which one of you is Matt Harling?" The clear voice rang out over the heads of the teenagers separating them.

"Yo!" Matt shouted.

"Get back to your business people! God, is something wrong with you, or do you just have nothing better to do that stare at us? Yeah, we're hot, but still! Kind of rude, don't you think?" Jake heard a sweet voice say in the still silent hall. He looked at Matt for a moment before he burst out laughing.

They were both still laughing when two of the hottest girls Jake had ever seen sauntered towards them. Alicia…and Massie. Jake was willing to bet a pretty penny that the girl in the purple was her. But both of them had brown eyes. _Damn it all!_

He hit his friend's shoulder and said a word of parting before beginning the trek through the hall to his new locker. His board tucked under his arm, he started to push through the throng of kids, until he saw his locker. It was open as was the one next to it. He saw two blond heads talking together before one of them looked at her watch and slammed her locker shut. He saw her walking away quickly; it would have been hard to run in those heels, sexy as they were.

"Hey Soccer Girl." Jake said sliding up to the other blond that was in front of his locker. She jumped at the sound of his voice and turned quickly towards him, her eyes going wide before her mouth settled in a flirtatious grin. Jake's heart nearly stopped when he saw that her eyes were blue…but not THE blue. _Damn, damn, damn!_

"Hey, um, Jake, right?" Kristen asked.

"Yep," he said, popping his P. "So, senorita, got any room in there where can put my oh so tiring books?"

Kristen looked at him for a second to long and responded, "Well yeah, I just cleared a space out. But why are your books tiring?"

"Well, I have all of my in one measly little backpack, and their kind of heavy, but other then that, what you learn in these books makes you sleepy. So therefore, they're tiring."

Kristen sighed. "Why does everyone I know except Cam and Claire underestimate the value of a good education?"

"I don't know. Hey who was the girl who has the locker next to you?" Jake asked curious to know everyone and everything at the school.

"Hmm? Oh, that was Claire Lyons. She and I have everything but science and gym together. She's heading off to Science now."

Jake stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper to confirm his suspicion. "Well, if she has it with Ritter, I'll be in her class. Who's her locker partner?"

Kristen didn't get a chance to answer as Derrick came running up, slightly out of breath. "Hey Kris."

"What's up, Harrington?"

"Nothing much. You seen Claire?'

"Man, you just missed her. But she wrote down the combo for me to give to you because her science class is on the other side of school." Kristen handed him a slip of paper with a bit of curly writing on it.

"Other side of school? Well damn, I guess I should get going. Hey Soccer Girl, would you mind if I just left my books here for you to put away?" When Kristen shook her head, Jake smiled and kissed her cheek before jogging off to the left.

"Hey Man! Science is the other way!" Derrick yelled.

"Thanks, bro. Name's Jake by the way."

Derrick nodded at him before turning around, trying to figure out his locker. Jake turned and faced the still crowded hall. _No room to skate, so…I'll just make some room! _

He set his board down and prepared to push off. "Ahhhhh!!!!!! Everyone look out! It's an avalanche!" He grinned when he saw people push themselves against the locker doors in an automatic self-preservation response. He pushed off hard and went straight down the hall, laughing as he did. He kept riding, slapping Matt a high-five on the way. He swung to the right and sighed with relief when he noticed there would be no need for an avalanche warning. He was still chuckling to himself when he stopped in front of his science class.

He opened the door, board in hand, to find it only half full of people. He went up to Mr. Ritter to introduce himself with a charming grin on his face. He had discovered when he was young that, if a teacher liked you, they let you get away with more talking. When he turned to find a seat though, he silently cursed. Mr. Ritter was a young, active man who would most certainly notice if Jake got bored and decided to ditch in the middle. _Damn it all._

As he was introducing himself, the room had filled up with students. The room was filled up with lab tables, with two to a table. The only spot was next to a blond head that was bent over a binder in the back of the room.

He approached his new seat from the side, taking time to appreciate the womanly figure that would be his partner. _Slightly tan skin, blond hair, clear complexion, fit, long legs, and…hey I know those shoes! Claire Lyons, wow. Hottie with a badass body. Let's see if she has the personality to match._

Jake ran a hand through his hair, took a deep breath, and deposited his backpack loudly next to his seat. From the corner of his, he saw Claire jump, but other then that he kept his eyes towards the front of the classroom. He knew what to do. Girls always wanted what they couldn't have, weather it come to clothes, popularity, or boys. _Especially boys._

With that line of reasoning, he waited for Claire to introduce herself.

And waited…

And waited…

And…God Damn, what was wrong with this girl!

Jake shifted a so he could see her out of the corner of his eye. She hadn't even looked up. On a blank sheet of paper she was…drawing. Sketching. A few papers had spilled out and Jake saw some dresses and shirts on faceless models drawn on them, but what she was doing now was…well was a bit beautiful.

She was drawing five people with painstaking accuracy. Five girls. All tumbling around each other, a mass of toned arms and tanned legs. They were all laughing, arms wrapped around each other in loving hugs, sparkles in their eyes. Three and a half faces were completed so far. One was a red head Jake had never seen, while the other one was Alicia with Massie in the middle. She was completing Kristen's face as he looked over at her drawing. There were no colors yet, but even the black and white sketch held such…_emotion._ The kind of emotion that can always make you smile, because you know that person is going to be there for you. Jake knew. It was the way he felt about Matt.

He decided he couldn't wait for her to make the first move anymore. He had to find the reasons for drawing this picture. He felt like it was essential that he got to know _her._

He coughed. "Hey. Name's Jake."

She smiled without looking at him. "I know."

Her answer caught him off guard._ What is this? She's supposed to say "Hey I'm Claire," and then I turn on the charm! Good God Girl, there's a pattern to this!_

"My friend is the school's personal gossip channel. Kind of like Gossip Girl, but without the Internet. She good to have though, 'cause then we always know which hot guy is which." She smirked at him sideways. "Though it's not like it's easy to forget a face like yours."

He grinned. _This _he was used to. "Your right. It's not."

She laughed, sticking all her papers back into her binder and shoving it into her backpack. She quickly pulled out another one, this binder marked 'Science.' "My name is Claire by the way."

"I know."

"Well I also know that imitation is the best form of flattery. So thanks for the compliment."

"Well that's what I'm here for, to boost your self confidence level. Though it looks like it's pretty high already."

She laughed. "Getting asked for autographs wherever you go does that to a girl. It would be nice if it weren't so annoying."

He grinned at her slyly. "Then I guess it wouldn't be ok for me to ask for an autograph? For my little sister?" Jake stuck out his bottom lip in his cutest puppy pout.

Claire smiled. "Well I aim to please!"

But Jake couldn't hear her. She had finally looked him straight in the eyes and he was lost. There they were. The big, blue eyes that he had wanted to find so badly. They were sparkling again, and he couldn't bring himself to look away until she looked down to sign something on a small slip of paper. She shoved it at him, putting her pen back down.

"Thanks."


End file.
